


Saturday Night Solos

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Battle, Telepathy, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a fantasy about Daniel following a mission - a *very* vivid fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Solos

**Author's Note:**

> written to Porn Battle prompt: Jack/Daniel, telepathy
> 
> (and yes, this isn't one of the two that I thought I'd be working on tonight, but the muse will out!)

Jack gasped out loud when he touched himself; he was rock hard under his fingers. This week’s typical Saturday night solo run was much more pleasurable than normal. It couldn’t have been better if Daniel were actually here with him, watching him, urging him on. No need for the videos that almost never did anything for him anymore, no need to search for the toys hidden away in the back of the back of the closet, his cock was straining toward release already.

In his mind's eye, he could see Daniel, lying shirtless on his bed, a book in one hand, the other hand touching himself absently through a ratty, old pair of sweatpants. Jack stared at the shape of the growing hard-on pushing against the worn fabric, tracing his own erection as he dreamed of touching Daniel’s. Daniel's face, as he became aware of his arousal a second or so after Jack, was beautiful, full of surprise and awe, kind of like when he found a really neat hidden chamber in some offworld temple.

Jack spread his legs, cupping his balls gently in one hand, while continuing to leisurely stroke his shaft. He didn't want to push too hard, didn't want to come too soon. His fantasies of Daniel were rarely this vivid and he wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible.

He imagined Daniel dropping the book and pushing both hands beneath his waistband, cupping himself for a minute before slipping the cotton down his thighs. God, he had a gorgeous cock. Jack had seen it too many times not to know that it would be magnificent, but this... this was beyond anything he had let himself imagine before. It was longer than his, with a graceful curve, and a tantalizing dusky color as it achieved full hardness. Jack was panting with the desire to taste that cock, feel its weight against his tongue, his throat. He could almost smell the scent of that would be filling the room and his own cock began to leak in response.

Daniel suddenly had a bottle of lube in his hand and where had he gotten that? Jack was rather annoyed at his daydream for proceeding without him while he had been distracted, but the vision of Daniel slowly pressing two lubed fingers into his ass re-centered Jack's concentration. Jack's motion along his dick became more focused, more intense and he moved one finger of his other hand to slowly stroke and rub at his own asshole. He didn't feel like moving to get his own nearly depleted lube and was content with just the hint of pressure, content to watch Daniel's fingers moving slowly and deliberately in and out and pretend they were doing that to him.

Hot, prickly waves traced random patterns over Jack's skin as he continued to indulge in this incredibly hot fantasy. Daniel was masturbating, fingering himself, moaning and thrusting his hips between his fingers and his fist. Jack's rhythm sped up and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he had to see Daniel come. Trying to give his imagination a kick-start, he whispered out loud, "Come for me, Daniel. I want to see you come."

His fantasy Daniel suddenly startled and said, "Jack?" in a shivery voice just before he curled in on himself, his face contorted in a twisted beauty, his come shooting up to pool on his chest and abs. Jack had only a few seconds to appreciate the image before he was there too, calling out for Daniel as pleasure radiated through his body in bone-melting waves.

Jack lay there for a few minutes, feeling his dick starting to soften under his hand, feeling his semen starting to cool on his belly. Slowly, it dawned on him that he was still seeing Daniel, laying there with his sweats tangled around his ankles and a questioning look on his face.

When Daniel spoke, it was as loud as if he were sitting next to Jack in the briefing room. “When are we going to learn not to eat the ‘special food?’” Daniel reached over to pick up the phone next to the bed and started dialing.

Jack's phone rang.


End file.
